Things Move On
by MatildaSeptember
Summary: It's the start of a new term at Waterloo Road. Rachel begins to pick up the pieces, but can she move on? Reddie related!Post Series 4 Episode 20.
1. Chapter 1

**Things Move On**

**Part One**

Rachel drove slowly down the school driveway. Still before 8am, she was the only person in sight. It was the first day of the Autumn Term; a time for new beginnings. The builders had worked hours of overtime during the summer holiday in an effort to get the school back in order. They had performed miracles. The reconstructed main entrance was painted a warm, jasmine yellow. Colourful paintings littered the walls. A pale shaft of sunlight reflected on the stained glass windows sending a mosaic of colour in to the hall. The air was filled with a mix of newly built cleanliness, fresh paint, the wax of floor polish and optimism. The building was warm and welcoming.

Meanwhile, Rachel was in turmoil. She felt this was the biggest challenge she had ever faced. The revelations about her squalid past, the physical and psychological damage from the fire and the daily trials and tribulations of being a Head Teacher all faded in to insignificance. Despite the assuring appearance of the building, she had a nagging doubt.

Recovery in the past, from all her previous struggles, had been possible because she had had a staunch ally; even if she'd not always appreciated she had one. He was a loyal friend. A friend who became a lover. Someone she could rely on no matter what. Now, she felt alone. Totally alone.

Before making the colossal journey from her car in to the building, Rachel sat contemplatively behind the steering wheel. She had been on site numerous times during the holiday to monitor how progress, on what seemed an impossible task, was going. It had been a way to occupy her mind and her time. What she saw before her was the finished product; a new Waterloo Road.

It was as if she was beginning all over again.

A year and a half ago, Rachel had walked through the doors for the very first time. Back then, she had viewed it as a challenge, an excitable challenge; an opportunity to leave her sordid past behind completely. She was the newly appointed Head teacher of a failing school and it was her responsibility to turn things round. The LEA and Governors has put their trust in her. She had succeeded.

On the final day of term, things had gone somewhat awry. However, she had been given a vote of confidence by the Governing Body, Ralph Mellor was awaiting trial and she was deemed to have the innate strength necessary to rebuild the school community. Rachel only wished she had their confidence.

Tapping her fingertips on the steering wheel, Rachel breathed in deeply.

_Right; come on. I can do this. I've done it before. I can do it again. New term, new start; for all of us._

Glancing up at the calm building, she removed the keys from the ignition, leaned over to the passenger seat to grab her bag and a mountain of paper work and got out of the car.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Things Move On**

**Part Two**

The school was buzzing. Smiling faces streamed along the corridors. The sounds of laughter, giggling and cheers of excitement reverberated off the walls. The first assembly of the new school year was over and students were making their way to their classes.

Rachel sighed with relief. She had given them a rallying, well prepared, speech about how successful she knew the year would be. Her apparent confidence had been infectious. Staff and pupils alike had whooped and clapped animatedly as she told them about the new initiatives she had in mind; the upgraded computer facilities, stronger links with the community and more rewards for those students who met their full potential, and stayed out of the Cooler. Even Bolton's suggestion that Miss Mason extend lunchtime by an hour and a half had been met with good humour.

She also introduced the new Deputy Head. This revelation had brought shock to many of the students' faces. Most of them had known about Ms Ryan's pregnancy; who could have failed to hear about her attempt to woo back Mr Lawson? They had all noted how Mr Lawson had remained on the other side of the yard when they had returned from their victorious choir competition. They had also seen how he had not joined their Head Teacher when they had gathered together in a defiant act of unity in front of the demolished school. However, none of them had believed he would actually leave.

Rachel had stood in the centre of the stage. It was the one part of her speech that she had been dreading the most; breaking the news; the news that Eddie Lawson was no longer working at Waterloo Road.

"And now, I'd like you all to meet a very important person." Rachel's voice remained level and controlled, as did her smiling face. "Many of you may have noticed that a familiar face is missing..." Momentarily, her voice and facial expression faltered. Taking a sharp intake of breath, she regained her composure, gave a meek, forced grin and continued, "Mr Lawson has decided to move on...he has a new job, as a Deputy Head, at Windsor School in Manchester." Without pausing for breath, ignoring the disappointed sighs that ricocheted around the hall, Rachel pushed on, as if on automatic pilot, "May I formally introduce to you, Mr Ian Watkins, Waterloo Road's new Deputy Head."

All the students clapped politely, still rather stunned by the Head's announcement, as an enthusiastic man, who was in his mid forties, bounded towards the microphone. Eagerly thanking Rachel for the introduction, he took over centre stage and began giving the students an engaging insight into his teaching career so far.

Rachel retreated to a vacant chair towards the back of the stage. Steph Haydock glanced over, willing Rachel to make eye contact. All too aware of Steph's curious gaze, Rachel feigned a smile and stared out in to a sea of young, expectant faces.

Following the traumatic events of the final day, Rachel had seen Eddie only once, when he had collected his things from her house. The house they had started to call home. She had remained pensively in the kitchen whilst he busied himself gathering clothing, books, cds, dvds and all his other possessions that had steadily accumulated there during their four contented months together. Their final conversation had been strained; neither of them able to find the words to say goodbye...

"Rach," Eddie said gently, "Rach, I'm done." He edged apprehensively in to the kitchen. Rachel was perched on a kitchen stool, her head bowed as if meditating. A cold, full coffee cup lay on the table top by her side. She did not raise her head to look at him. She did not respond.

Eddie stopped moving towards her. His heart sank. Rachel was the one who had decided their relationship would not work, but Eddie could not bring himself to believe that she would allow him to walk away without saying goodbye. Not after all they had been through together. Not after all they had felt, still felt, for each other. His eyes stinging as he desperately tried to suppress his tears, he repeated his words. This time there was a greater sense of anguish in his voice.

"Rachel...I've got my things...I'll go now." Rachel still did not react. He shuffled uncomfortably and pushed his hands in to the pocket of his jeans. "Just do me one favour ...If you ever decide you can do it...I mean be with me, despite everything... you know I'll be there...I love you." Dejectedly, he turned to leave.

Suddenly, Rachel sprang to life. She moved swiftly towards him and grabbed his hand. He came to a halt and turned round to face her. Her words and lips were quivering.

"I'm sorry Eddie...I do love you, believe me I do." She looked up, deep into his eyes. "You...you just look after yourself..." Leaning in to him, pulling gently on the collar of his crumpled shirt, she kissed him tenderly on the lips. Their eyes were closed, both trying to block out the reality of events. After a few long seconds, she recoiled from their embrace and hurriedly left the room, as if unable to trust her own actions should she remain any longer. Eddie remained inert in the empty kitchen until he could no longer hear Rachel's footsteps on the stairs. Then, he painfully gathered up the remaining bags he had haphazardly cast his possessions in to and left, quietly closing the front door behind him...

The sound of applause and whoops of delight brought Rachel out of her somnambulist like state. Conscious that it was her turn, once again, to take centre stage, she thanked Ian for his commitment to Waterloo Road. Coughing slightly, she announced to a hushed mass of students,

"Well...it's a new term. It's time for a fresh start. This is a fantastic opportunity for us, for all of us, to move on." With increased fervour, she continued, "We'll put the events that took place at the end of last term behind us, and make this a school a place we can all, once again, be proud of."

As the students resumed their cheering and clapping, she nodded to indicate they could begin to leave the hall. Rachel inhaled deeply. She only hoped that one day, soon, she would begin to believe her own rhetoric.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Things Move On**

**Part Three**

Ian was an attractive man. His affable nature and efficient manner had immediately put Rachel at ease. Having taught in some tough, inner city schools he knew how to deal with the likes of Bolton and Michaela. His boyish good looks, freshly ironed suit and self-assurance created an immediate sense of good humour and authority. His promotion to Deputy had only served to feed his passion to make a real difference in the lives of the students at Waterloo Road; he was eager to please.

As Rachel took Ian on an official tour of the premises, he hurried close behind her, avidly making notes on all her suggestions for improvement and invaluable insights. Arriving at her office, Rachel drew to a standstill. Consumed in his note taking, Ian failed to notice and only just avoided crashing in to the back of her. Startled by his indiscretion, he apologised profusely,

"Oh, sorry about that... sorry. I wasn't looking...sorry." He anxiously took a step backwards, ran a hand through his mop of brown hair and looked down to his clip board full of notes in a desperate attempt to conceal his embarrassment.

Rachel stifled a giggle. Not wanting to dampen his enthusiasm she ignored the incident, walked over to a filing cabinet and withdrew a pile of paper.

"Look, why don't you take some time this morning and get to know the staff?" Handing the wad over to him, she continued, "Here are the job descriptions and cvs for all those with middle management responsibilities. Have a look over them, and I'll make some more formal introductions at lunch time."

Relieved she had not made a fuss about his previous faux pas, he gratefully accepted the task.

"Great, I'll get right on it." He replied, giving her a beaming grin.

"They're not a bad bunch; their commitment to this school is second to none." Smiling up at his six foot, lean frame she suggested, "why not have another wander round on your own, get your bearings, see what goes on here? This afternoon, we'll go through your job description and I'll bring you up to date with the development plan."

"That would be fantastic!" he replied. "I'll see you in the canteen at lunch I guess." And reading though the top page of the mound he had just been given, he skipped out of the room.

The thought of replacing Eddie had filled her with a sense of dread throughout much of the holiday. Having been so close for so long, Rachel had built the professional and personal void she knew his absence would inevitably create into something that seemed insurmountable. However, Ian's vigour and ambition to succeed had already started to quash some of her fears.

Beginning to relax for the first time in weeks, she poured herself a coffee. Rachel had spent many restless nights worrying; worrying about who would replace Eddie, how she would manage the school without him, how she could live without him in her life. She was thankful that at least two of her three concerns had been partially alleviated by 9.30 am.

Making her way over to her desk, determined tackle the fresh stack of post Joyce had deposited that morning, she became aware her mobile phone was bleeping.

Sinking into the welcoming familiar comfort of her chair, Rachel rummaged through her bag with one hand whilst flicking through the envelopes on her desk with the other. Locating her mobile, she automatically pressed the text received button, her eyes still scanning the post. A little frustrated by the distraction of her phone, she glanced down quickly to read the text message she had received only moments before. What she saw made her tense immediately. She stopped looking through the post. Her heart began to palpitate. She moved both hands to clasp the phone. The message was from Eddie.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Things move on

Part Four

_'Just thinking of you. Bet your new Deputy won't be as good as your old one. My new Head is a right prat. I miss you. I love you. E x'_

Although Eddie was miles away, reading his words, knowing that only moments before he had been texting them using his own hands, touching his phone, thinking of her, gave Rachel a bizarre sense of being close to him. Of being with him. Touching him. Taken aback by his message, instantly she felt a pang of regret. Impulsively, she began to type a reply.

'_This Head is also a prat. I've thought about you at least five times today already. But you are not here. You are there. I miss you too. I still love you. R x'_

Rachel finished texting. Her finger was poised over the send button. She did not press it, but re-read her words time and time again.

She knew such a response would be futile. It would simply prolong her pain, his pain; the mutual feeling of defeat they were feeling over their separation. The moment Rachel had seen her pregnant sister, the second she realised that Eddie really was the father, she had convinced herself that their relationship was over. The baby was due in a few months. Nothing could change that.

Rachel felt such a hypocrite. She desperately wanted to believe what she had told the students less than half an hour before; it was a new term, the past was the past. It was time to move on. If only things were that simple.

Rachel contemplated what alternative, more measured, response she should send,

_What words can I write? What can I say to hide what I really feel? We both need to move on. Telling you these things won't help. They won't help either of us._

Suddenly, Joyce knocked on the door. Rachel was taken by surprise and her hovering finger involuntarily pressed send. She hesitated, disconcerted by the unintended message she had just sent. Still in a state if disbelief, she continued looking down at her phone.

"Sorry to disturb you Rachel. Adam Brownlow, the LEA's new Welfare Officer, has just turned up with a new pupil. Are you ok to see them?"

Flipping her mobile shut and thrusting it into her bag, Rachel looked up swiftly and replied,

"Er, yes.. Yes of course. Show them in. Thanks Joyce."

Rachel stood and moved towards the door to welcome her visitors; her Head Teacher mask was, once again, firmly in place.

In walked a small, slightly emaciated, terrified looking boy; he looked about eight years old. His smart, over large, uniform almost drowned him. By his side was a rugged looking man in his late forties. Dressed casually in jeans and a jumper, he had the dishevelled appearance of someone who had already worked a full day, despite the early hour.

Smoothing the creases out of her suit, she proffered a hand to greet Adam. He returned the gesture, offering apologetically,

"Hi, I'm Adam, and this is Jamie Blake." Placing a hand reassuringly on the young boy's shoulder, he continued, "Sorry we're so late; my fault totally. We had to drop his younger sister off at primary and the paper work took a bit longer than we expected. I've told him, if he has to do a detention to make up the time, I'll do it for him." Rachel smiled at Adam and then looked at Jamie who was staring down at his highly polished black shoes.

"Oh, don't worry about it. There's nothing you can't tell me about paperwork; bureaucracy gone mad if you ask me!" She replied in a light hearted tone. "Right Jamie, I'm Miss Mason, the Head Teacher. Just let me get Miss Campebell, our Head of Pastoral Care; she'll show you round and get you sorted with your classes today." Gesturing towards the sofas near the window, Rachel continued, "Why don't we sit down and you can tell me all about yourself."

The young boy instantly became anxious at Rachel's final words. Adam moved to take a seat and patted the vacant space next to him, encouraging the child to follow suit. However, Jamie remained steadfast near the door. His wide, petrified eyes were glaring. Rachel noted his reaction, quietly asked Joyce to get Kim, gently closed her office door and took a seat near Adam.

"Tell you what Jamie, why don't we start with the basics eh? How old are you?" When her question received no reply, she continued encouragingly, "Eleven? Twelve?" There was still no answer. "Twenty seven?" Adam chuckled. "Surely you can't be thirty five." Adam stifled a laugh as Jamie's facial expression turned to disbelief.

"Don't be daft, corse I ain't. I'm eleven." He announced proudly, moving his now incredulous eyes to look at Rachel. Giving an exaggerated sigh of mock relief, Rachel retorted,

"Phew, that's good to know!" she said, blowing a few wisps of hair away from her face and rolling her eyes, "for a minute there I thought Adam had brought you to the wrong place." She paused, smiling, gauging Jamie's reaction.

" I 'ave come to the right place." He informed her confidently. Why'd ya fink I'm wearing this stuff?" Jamie asked, giving a grimace as he spread out his arms to show his uniform off to full capacity, his tiny, fragile hands disappearing inside his enlarged blazer.

"Well that is excellent news. Especially as that means you'll be joining the new Year Sevens. It's their first day today as well, so I bet they're feeling exactly the same as you." Rachel explained.

Jamie nodded and his demeanour became less agitated. As he was about to make his way over to join Rachel and Adam on the sofa, there was a knock at the door.

After a few short introductions, Jamie left the room with Kim. Her confident, reassuring manner had aided in putting Jamie at ease even further.

Adam groaned with relief. Although an experienced Welfare Officer, he always found getting the young people in his care in to school somewhat of a trial; he was frequently more apprehensive about their first day than the kids themselves were. He began foraging in briefcase for Jamie's case notes.

Rachel appreciated how anxious Adam had been and wanted to dispel any doubts he had about Jamie and his new start at Waterloo Road.

"He'll be fine you know." She assured him, as Adam located the file he was after and withdrew the mini encyclopaedia from his briefcase. "A lot of kids come here to make a fresh start." Unintentionally, her thoughts drew back to Eddie and the text message she had inadvertently sent earlier that morning. Momentarily, the warm reassuring smile on her face dropped, " A lot of us see this place as an opportunity move on from a past we need to forget." There was a fleeting lapse in her efficient Head Teacher facade. Adam looked at her as if he had some innate understanding that it was not just the pupils she was referring to. Breaking the silence, concerned by the pained look that had overtaken her, he enquired,

"Could I have a coffee? I'm parched. If you've got a few minutes, I'd like to go through Jamie's notes. His case file isn't a pretty one and you should be aware of the child protection issues involved."

Rachel was drawn back to the business of the day once more.

"Of course... Sorry, I should have asked you before if you wanted a coffee; you look like you could do with one." Making her way over to the small coffee percolator she had installed in her room, she poured Adam a cup. Although her voice was chirpy and positive, Adam could not fail to note the overwhelming sense of despondency in her body language.

He was fascinated by the self-assured, very attractive, Rachel Mason who, quite evidently, looked like something was troubling her.

***

NB: Any similarity between Ian Watkins and 'H' from Steps is TOTALLY unintentional! LOL


	5. Chapter 5

Things Move On

Part 5

Kim led an apprehensive, silent Jamie along the corridor. Following a quick tour of the site, she had provided him with a timetable and map of the school. They came to stop outside a classroom.

Knocking briskly before she opened the door, she glanced down at his fragile figure and saw how vulnerable he appeared.

"Sorry to interrupt Miss Koreshi, we've got another one for you. This is Jamie Blake." Kim stood aside and ushered the child in. Twenty five young, curious, faces turned to observe the later comer. Eager to put Jamie at ease, Jasmine smiled warmly.

"That's excellent! In you come Jamie. That means we've got an even number now, just what we need for paired work." She moved towards a plump, ginger haired boy who was sat alone at a table. " You come over here and have a seat next to Ben."

Jamie, who was more than happy to blend in with the masses as soon as possible, moved quickly to the empty chair and plonked himself down. Twenty five faces continued to stare at him. He shuffled in his seat, uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving.

"Thank you Miss Campbell," Jasmine said, as Kim gave a wide eyed grin and left the room. Walking towards the front of the class, Jasmine drew attention away from the newcomer and back to the focus of the lesson. "Right everyone, you have got three minutes, find out as many interesting facts about the person next to you. Three...two...one...go!"

The noise level in the room shot up as students fired questions at one another, impatient to find out about their new class mates. Ben went to open his mouth to begin his enquiries. Before he could speak, Jamie issued him with a threatening stare. It was very evident that under no circumstances would he be participating in this 'getting to know you' session Miss Koreshi had orchestrated.

Meanwhile, back in Rachel's office, she finished scanning through Jamie's case file. It had not made pleasant reading. Adam sipped his coffee, every now then glancing over to Rachel, who was next sat to him on the sofa.

"Do you know what?" she said, efficiently shuffling the paperwork and placing it neatly back in to the folder, "I just feel so sorry for some of these kids. They have a nightmare of a life being foisted from pillar to post." The sympathetic tone in her voice was a stark contrast to the reception the Head of the Primary school had given to the arrival of Jamie's sister. His younger sibling had been viewed as 'challenging' child, someone who was undoubtedly going to be a delinquent from day one judging by her background; she was classified as a trouble maker the moment she had stepped through the doors of the school. She was seven years old. Adam was grateful that this Head was not daunted by taking in a child with a difficult past, and present. He liked what he saw of Rachel Mason; her warm but rational nature was exceptionally appealing. He felt at ease; she was clearly open minded, willing to judge students by what she saw, not by what baggage they brought with them through no fault of their own.

"I think the Council will do their best to find suitable accommodation as soon as possible. His mum can't have him in the refuge she's in at the minute; it's not one that takes kids. The main thing is keeping things quiet; the last thing you want is his dad turning up, believe me." He declared. "He's not seen his mum for a couple of weeks now, so it'll probably take a while for him to settle in. He's finding the transition a bit of a challenge. However, his foster carers are very exprerienced, so, hopefully, things will be fine. We've just got to keep an eye on him. " Adam, with a peturbed look on his face, looked over at Rachel. She continued to clutch Jamie's file, deep in thought.

Both were silent for a few long minutes.

Although wanting to continue their conversation, Adam realised it had come to a natural end. He had to make a move; there were other cases he had to attend to. "Right, I'd better be off," he announced with a tone of disappointment in his voice. Rising to leave, he asked, "Where's the way out again?" He asked, issuing Rachel a bemused look of helplessness.

She rose and pressed Jamie's file in to his hands, laughing aloud at Adam's exaggerated exasperated appreance.

"I'll show you. This place can seem a bit like a maze for the uninitiated." As she walked towards the door, Adam scrabbled in his pocket and withdrew a card. He held it out, willing her to accept it.

"If you have any problems, please call me. That's my direct line at work, and my mobile number." He said. Rachel turned and removed it from his grasp. "Don't hesitate to contact me if you have any queries either, day or night." He added, instantly regretting how forward, and desperate, he sounded.

"Thanks, but I'm sure they'll be no need." Rachel replied confidently. She turned heel and headed out the door, completely oblivious to the crestfallen look that had befallen Adam.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Things Move On

Part Six

"Bolton Smilie, leave him alone. Now!" Steph Haydock's abrasive, demanding tone had an instant reaction. The imposing student carefully removed a frightened looking year seven from his clutches, patted him affectionately on the head and walked towards the exit of the school canteen.

"Soz miss, I was only jokin'," he bellowed as he neared the door, leaving the pale faced youngster to merge in to the throng of the lunch queue.

Steph, overloaded lunch tray in hand, spotted the person she'd been dying to see all morning. If the truth be told, she'd been dying for the gossip on Rachel Mason all holiday. Spying the woman in question, she made her way over and gained a prime spot to consume her carbohydrate filled lunch.

"So, how's our illustrious Head doing? Have a good holiday?" she asked, smiling innocently, as she sat down at the staff table. Jasmine, Matt and Grantly simultaneously refrained from eating. All froze; forks full of food at different stages of consumption, poised, waiting for the information they so longed to hear but were too shy to ask. Ian, completely ignorant to the subtext of the question, gave Steph a welcoming grin and continued shovelling mounds of shepherd's pie into his mouth. Rachel removed a cup from her lips, issued Steph with a searing stare and swallowed deeply. Of all the confrontations she'd been dreading the most, this was it; a one to one with the intrusive Ms Steph Haydock.

"Hi Steph," Rachel replied brightly, determined to ignore Steph's invasive enquiries. Gesturing towards the man sat opposite her, she announced," Ian Watkins, this is Steph Haydock, French teacher."

Steph, giving Ian a seductive look, raised her hand delicately,

"Enchanté," she said provocatively, raising her eye brows in a keen attempt at coyness. She failed miserably. Ian took her hand firmly and shook it. The formality of his greeting took Steph a little by surprise.

"Nice to meet you Steph. The food in this canteen is superb, don't you think?" he enquired, quickly re-focusing on the plate in front of him. Steph, realising Ian was more impressed by the meal he was consuming than her, deflated immediately and shoved a fork full of potato unceremoniously into her mouth. Rachel moved a hand to her lips in an effort to conceal her amusement at Steph's rejection.

"Sorry Rachel, what were you saying, about that new boy Jamie Blake?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, yes, sorry Jasmine. Well, his case file is the size of the encyclopaedia Britannia. Just keep an eye on him will you? As you're his Form Tutor, you should be aware; he is to have no contact with his dad what so ever, or his mum, for the next few weeks. He's in a pretty unhappy situation at the moment. Just let me know if there are any problems, ok?"

Jasmine nodded and Rachel smiled appreciatively.

There was a brief lull in the conversation as all the members of staff continued to eat their food in silence. Steph realised this was her opportunity to get the information she wanted. Evidently, Ian was not going to give her the time of day, so she was free to focus on her original prey; Rachel Mason. She was determined to extract every last piece of information, while making the whole experience as excrutiating as possible for her victim.

"So Rachel, Eddie's got a new job then, eh? Bit sudden wasn't it? Must be a hell of a commute, going all that way. What made him decide to leave?" Steph stopped slicing her meat and potato pie and looked up directly at Rachel. Her face had a look of confrontation about it. Immediately glancing away, Rachel played with the stray bits of salad that remained on her plate. She had known she would have to explain things to the staff, she just didn't feel like doing it so publically, or at the very moment. Rachel decided to take the vague, avoidance route.

"Oh, well, you know. It's a massive school compared with here, over 1600 kids. I guess he just needed a change." Even as she spoke, Rachel was all too aware that her words sounded anything but convincing. Her wish to avoid Steph's interrogation was not fulfilled.

"Well, bigger school, more money; good on him. He'll be needing that extra cash though, when the baby comes along. Babies are so expensive these days. How are things, with Melissa and the baby?" Mat stared goggle eyed, almost in awe of Steph's candid questioning. Grantly gathered up his empty plate and dirty cutlery and scuttled off, muttering something about 'having ones cake and eating it,' as he left. Jasmine grimaced at Rachel in sympathy, clearly uncomfortable with Steph's questioning but feeling powerless to intervene. Rachel stared sourly at Steph.

Just then, Ian finished his lunch. Putting his knife and folk on the side of his plate, he looked up for the first time in a few minutes; he had completely missed Steph's enquiries. Rubbing his full stomach contentedly, he raised his hands and put them on his head, stretching a little. Grinning at everyone at the table he announced,

"Well, that was lovely. Did Grantly just say something about cake?" He suddenly became aware of the tension in the atmosphere. Somewhat confused by the change that had come over everyone, he slowly lowered his hands, picked up his half empty glass of water and gulped down the remaining contents. Feeling a little awkward, he asked cautiously, "sorry, did I miss something?"

Steph leaned over the table; a conspiratorial tone was in her voice,

"I was asking Rachel about her sister's baby. It's due in a couple of months. Eddie Lawson, our ex-deputy, is the father." Glancing over at Rachel, a sly look of pleasure came over her face when she saw that Ms Mason had developed a somewhat pained expression.

"Really, that's brilliant news! So, you'll be an aunty Rachel!" Ian replied. "Sounds like this Eddie chap is a right goer, imagine getting it on with the Head's sister!" He laughed aloud, totally ignorant to the flush of embarrassment that was gradually snaking its way up Rachel's neck. Steph also laughed, but it was a little too loud, a little too callous in tone. Jasmine grabbed her tray and rose to leave, angry at Steph's tactlessness.

"I'll keep my eye on Jamie and let you know how he's doing," Jasmine said quietly to Rachel. She shook her head in disgust at Steph, and left.

Playfully, Steph hooked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well, you see Ian, Eddie is Rachel's ex too." She turned to face Rachel, whose cheeks were flushed so red it looked as if she had just spent a week in the sun."Oh sorry, did you mind people knowing that you'd split up? It's just that when you didn't mention it before..."

Steph Haydock had a sixth sense for these things. Months earlier, she had intimated that she knew all about Eddie and Rachel's relationship, even though they had gone to great lengths to keep it quiet. That time, Steph's suggestion that Eddie and Rachel were seeing each other was only said to rile; she had no idea that what she was saying was true. Rachel was all too aware that Steph was still only on a fishing expedition. She was about to deny it, but realised there was no point. Meanwhile, Ian was looking uncomfortably over at Rachel; he only hoped she would not consider him the massive insensitive oaf his previous comment had made him out to be.

" Steph, and you Mat as you're here, you may as well know, Eddie and I have finished. We've decided it's best we don't see each other anymore. Ok?" Her voice, which had started strong and defensive, broke a little as she began to experience a mixture of emotions; anger at Eddie and the ridiculous situation they had found themselves in, rage at Steph for being such a bloody interfering busy body and most of all sadness. Sadness at the knowledge that the person she loved most was not there anymore. Saying the words aloud like that, telling members of staff, made it all seem so definite, so final; she and Eddie were over. There was no going back. "Got the information you've been after now?" Rachel added bitterly, as she left the table to retreat to the sanctuary of her office. Without speaking, or making eye contact with Steph, Ian followed after Rachel, keen to apologise for the inappropriate comment he'd made.

"Tut,tut. Still a bit touchy about it I see." Steph said quietly to Mat. "And I'll tell you something else, Rose and Candice won't be happy with her; leaving her plate and stuff for someone else to clean up. She sets such a bad example. But then, I've always known she's been a bad example to these kids." As Steph shovelled another hefty helping of pie into her mouth, Matt simply eyed her in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

Things Move On

Part Seven

By the time Ian reached Rachel's office, she was firmly installed in the comfort and security of her chair. She busied herself, reading through the phone messages she had missed during her interminable interrogation by Steph Haydock. Ian knocked lightly on the partially open door and warily made his way in. It was seconds later, when the bell rang to indicate the end of lunch time, that Rachel looked up and noticed he was there. In an effort to conceal her shame, she forced a grin. However, her face was still flushed and her embarrassment was evident.

"Oh, Ian, sorry, I didn't see you there." She placed the notes in her hand back on the table and returned his sincere gaze.

"Look Rachel, I have to apologise to you, again. It's only lunch time and I've been a right arse twice today. I am genuinely sorry about what I said, about Eddie. I had no idea." He was clearly truly mortified by what he had said in canteen.

"It's probably me who owes you the apology. I should have warned you; I knew it would happen. I was just hoping it wasn't going to be so... public." Rachel replied as she rose, walked round to the front of her desk and lent on it. "What Steph said, it's true. It's just the way she made it sound was..." She trailed off and looked down, evidently struggling to find the words to express how she felt, words to clarify what had happened over recent weeks.

"If you want to talk about it..." Ian offered gently.

Rachel inhaled a sharp intake of breath. Her mind was spinning. Thoughts of Eddie, Steph's callous words and her six month pregnant sister were swirling in her brain. For a brief moment, she closed her eyes and placed her delicate fingers to her forehead, as if willing the past few weeks away, as if trying to erase all thoughts of the conversation that had taken place in the canteen.

"What about going out for a drink after work? I know I'll be ready for a pint after my initiation into Waterloo Road." He suggested softly.

Rachel removed her hands from her face, opened her eyes and smiled up at him appreciatively.

"Thanks for the offer. I hope you won't be offended if I don't accept...I'm not really up to socialising at the moment." She turned to pick up some papers that lay on her desk. "Here's your job description and the development plan. Why don't you go, get yourself a coffee and read through them. I'll see you back here in, say, half an hour? I've just got a couple of calls to return." She handed the papers over and he nodded obediently. He understood immediately that she wanted to re-establish the professional demeanour he had come to expect.

"I think I'll take these to my office to hide...I mean read." Ian laughed a little as he spoke, "I couldn't cope if I saw Steph again just yet. She's got quite a mouth on her that one. No wonder you didn't want her as Financial Director; I can see her alienating all the potential sponsors. And that's just by her ridiculous flirting, even before she's said a word," he added light-heartedly. He had been appalled by not only what Steph had said, but by the way she had said it. He wanted to make every effort to reassure Rachel he thoroughly disapproved of Steph's ritual humiliation techniques.

Rachel giggled. Ian had evidently read and digested the information she had given him earlier. He was also intuitive and sensitive.

"Thank you." She paused, grateful of his support. Walking back round the desk to take her seat once again, she continued, "I'll see you back here in half an hour."

Ian left the room. The flush in Rachel's cheeks receded.

_At least it's now out in the open. I suppose Steph has done me a favour, in a perverse way. I really shouldn't have sent Eddie that message this morning. Christ, what will he be thinking? I meant what I said but we shouldn't, can't, keep in touch. It's painful enough as it is. The more contact we have, the harder it will be. The way Steph put things, it all sounded so sordid. I don't want to remember it that way. It wasn't like that. Eddie means more tome than that.  
_

The ringing phone dragged Rachel back to consciousness. Joyce was at her office door.

"It's your sister. Do you want me to tell her you're busy?" she asked, all too aware of the traumatic impact Eddie's departure and Melissa's pregnancy were having on her boss.

"No Joyce, it's fine. I'll speak to her." She said, desperate to conceal her frustration.

_Will there ever be an end to this? _

Thoughtfully, Joyce poured a cup of coffee from the freshly percolated pot and placed it carefully on Rachel's desk. Rachel mouthed 'thank you' as she picked up the receiver.

She braced herself for the usual onslaught of a conversation she had with her sister. Adopting a tone of serenity, she spoke,

"Hello Mel, how are you doing? How's things? How is ..."

Before she could complete her opening enquiries, Melissa interjected. Her sprightly voice sent a mild, disconcerting shiver along Rachel's spine.

"Hi Rach! Just thought I'd let you know, I've been for my six month scan, everything's fine. Isn't that great! I'll email the pictures to you. He's going to be a bit of a biggie, judging by what I've seen today. No bloody wonder I'm the size of an air balloon already." She paused, catching her breath.

"That's great Melissa. Have you..." Once again, before she could complete her sentence, her sister interrupted. This time, her voice was more downhearted.

"Have you heard from Eddie? I left a message for him, to let him know about the scan. He just sent a text back saying he was busy at work. You'd think he'd pay some interest, it is his child. I've not seen him in ages. All I get is a cheque in the post every couple of weeks."

Eddie had told Rachel that he wanted to support the baby. As it was still three months away from being born, he clearly wanted to maintain his distance from Melissa until he felt compelled to see her. Rachel recalled how livid he was when her sister had unexpectedly turned up at Waterloo Road on the final day of term, naively determined to get him back. Rachel was sure that, once the baby was born, Eddie would overcome his injured pride and be there for Melissa; being the caring, supportive and forgiving man she had fallen in love with. Rachel tried to dispel her sister's concerns,

"Melissa, of course he's busy. He's started his new job today. I'm sure, in a week or two, when he's in the swing of things, he'll come and see you. And, I bet you won't be able to keep him away once the baby's born."

Rachel was torn. The words of reassurance she was offering her sister were the last thing she wanted to contemplate. However, she knew that, deep down, it was for the best. Not for one minute did she believe Eddie and Melissa would get back together but she knew he would be there to help out. That was another thing she loved about him. That is why there had to be some space between them. It was difficult enough hearing Melissa talk about relying on him, Rachel could foresee what emotional turmoil she'd be in, once the baby was born and Eddie was around being the doting father he inevitably would be. Deep down, she knew that the only way to prevent such agony was to move on, even if it was the last thing she felt like doing.

"Have you heard from him then? You seem to know an awful lot about his movements, considering you told me you'd broken up." Melissa's voice was heaving with jealousy.

_God, I could really do without this, without you getting all sodding paranoid on me. What the hell does it matter to you if I've heard from him or not? I would love to tell you to just piss off and leave me alone to get on with my life._

"Melissa," she said firmly, "I had one text from him earlier this morning. All it said was that he thought his new boss was a bit of a prat. We're not back together or anything. I haven't seen him since he collected his stuff from my house. So, why don't you give him a ring this evening, ask him how his new job's going?"

Rachel Mason was an expert at masking her true feelings. She had perfected the talent. During her years as a prostitute she had successfully hidden the excessive revulsion she felt towards all of her clients. When Stuart Hordley had been blackmailing her, before the revelation why he visited Rachel so frequently was made, Eddie had been certain it was because the two of them were in a relationship. Meanwhile, Hordley had repulsed her. For months, she had pretended to be ecstatic about her sister's relationship with Eddie, when in truth it had been eating her alive.

Melissa was silent for once. Rachel realised it was because her sister didn't totally believe what she had just said.

_I'm ruddy glad I didn't tell her everything Eddie wrote this morning. What good would it have done? Nothing is going to come of it, of us. _

Wanting to steer the conversation away from her, away from Eddie, Rachel broke the silence.

"How's Philip? Ready for college tomorrow?"

"Oh, he'll be fine. I think he's just glad to be going somewhere he can make a fresh start." She replied, not sounding particularly interested in talking about her son. "The police have sent me a letter. They are not going to press charges. That's good news eh? That solicitor you fixed me up with is worth his weight in gold."

Rachel was genuinely relieved to hear her sister would not be faced with the difficulty of going through a trial, especially in her condition.

"That's great news Mel!"

Just then, Jasmine appeared at her office door with a concerned look on her face. Seeing Rachel was on the phone, she politely started to back out of the room. Rachel raised her hand, motioning for her to stay.

"Look Mel, I've got to go, something's come up. Speak soon, yeah?" Before her sister could object, Rachel replaced the receiver and sighed with relief.

"Hi Jasmine, come in. You look worried. What's up?"

Jasmine stepped further in to the room.

"It's Jamie Blake. He's gone missing Rachel. He didn't turn up to afternoon registration and nobody has seen him since lunch time."

***


	8. Chapter 8

Things Move On

Part Eight

All free members of staff had been requested to help search the school site. The only one who had flatly refused to lend a hand was Grantly. He was more than happy to point out to Rachel that 'PPA' time was an acronym for 'Planning, Preparation and Assessment', not 'Procuring Petulant Absconders'.

Rachel was busy questioning Ben, the last student who had seen Jamie.

"I don't know where he went Miss. I told you, we 'ad our lunch and went out on the yard like we were told. I went off to play footie on the field out back with some mates from primary and he said he didn't wanna play. I left him on the yard." It was clear that Ben was no wiser about Jamie's where abouts than anyone else.

"Are you sure you didn't see anyone hanging round? No adults at all?" She enquired uneasily.

"I seen some of them big Sixth Formers having a cigarette on the field Miss, that was it." He gazed up innocently at Rachel.

"Right Ben, thanks." said Rachel, perturbed that a student could have vanished into thin air without anyone noticing. "You get yourself back into class." She opened the door and he went in sheepishly, feeling a failure at not being able to say where his new classmate had disappeared to.

Just then, Jasmine came striding up the corridor. She raised her hands slightly and shook her head, indicating that the missing child had not been found.

"We've been all over this place, can't find him anywhere." Jasmine confirmed as she neared Rachel, a little out of breath following her swift tour of the school.

"Ok. I guess I'll phone Adam Brownlow, let him know what's going on. I hope to God he's got some ideas, because I'm all out of them at the moment." She said, hurrying off down the corridor, fishing in her pocket for the card he had given her earlier that morning.

Once in her office, Rachel dialled Adam's number, tapping on the desk impatiently as she heard ringing the other end. After a minute, he answered,

"Hi, Adam Brownlow." His voice sounded friendly but tired.

"Hello Adam, it's Rachel Mason here from Waterloo Road." As she moved to take a seat, she unconsciously played with her gold necklace. Adam's tone brightened immediately upon hearing her voice.

"Oh, hi Rachel, nice of you to phone! Is this a social call, or is there a problem?" He was glad she could not see how he blushed the moment he spoke. He kicked himself for seeming so forward, and desperate, again. He had no idea why Rachel Mason made him say things so impulsively; he was usually a man of calm reasoning, not someone prone to outbursts of complete and utter drivel.

_Of course it's not a bloody social call you daft sod. Get a grip. Why would she be phoning you in the middle of day if there wasn't a problem? _

Completely unaware of Adam's self- deprecation, Rachel sat, straight backed, gripping the phone. She was not in the habit of losing children.

"Er, It's a problem I'm afraid." She continued twiddling her necklace nervously with her free hand. "It's Jamie. He seems to have gone missing. He's probably been gone about an hour. We've searched the site, can't find him anywhere. Just wondered if you knew anything? Anyone we could contact? " Her voice was full of apprehension. It wasn't just that a pupil was missing and she would be the one held ultimately responsible; she was deeply concerned for the welfare of the young boy. "Do you want us to phone the police?" She asked, aware that this was a very serious, but perhaps necessary, step she may have to take.

Hearing the anxiety in Rachel's voice, Adam thought for a moment. He replied in a confident and reassuring tone,

"No, don't involve them just yet. Give me half an hour, I'll make a few phone calls and get back to you. I think I know where he might be. I'll be in touch." He hung up, delved quickly into his briefcase and removed Jamie's heaving file.

Rachel replaced the receiver, contemplating what action, if any, she could take next to locate the missing child. Unexpectedly, Steph rapped sharply on the door but did not enter. Rachel looked up; she was stunned, and rather aggravated to see who it was.

"Yes Steph, what is it? Come for round two have we?" Her voice was sharp and weary at the thought of another confrontation. Steph bustled into room, closing the door behind her.

"Actually Rachel, I'll get to that in a minute. It's just that I've got some news on that missing lad Jamie."

Rachel rose from her chair and walked around to the front of her desk. She widened her eyes, encouraging Steph to continue.

"Well, I've been having a chat with Paul Langley. I'm sure he was up to no good at lunchtime, probably having a sly fag by the front gate if you ask me..."

Rachel, frustrated by Steph's unnecessary rambling, raised a hand imploring her to be quiet and interjected,

"Sorry Steph. What do you know Jamie?" She questioned urgently.

"Well," Steph continued, "He went out the main gates at about five to one. A blonde woman was there and he got in her car. It was a brown, knackered Mini Metro. Paul remembered it because he thought at the time what a crap car it was. I did ask him what the woman looked like, but all he could say that was she was a bit rough looking." She grinned at Rachel, evidently proud of the information she'd been able to pass on. Rachel nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks Steph." Rachel replied earnestly. "I'll give Adam another call, see if the description rings any bells." She turned to pick up the phone. Steph began walking out the room. Then, she halted and turned to face Rachel again. Rachel, who had started dialling, stopped what she was doing and looked at her quizzically.

"Was there something else Steph?" Steph squirmed uncomfortably. Rachel replaced the receiver slowly before she had completed dialling, and folded her arms in anticipation. "What is it?" she asked firmly.

"Actually, I've come to say sorry." Rachel was bewildered. Steph continued, "I was well out of order at lunch time today. Even Mat said what a bitch I was." She paused awkwardly; apologising was not one of her strong points. "Well, I've said my piece. I won't mention Eddie Lawson ever again; my lips are sealed on the matter." As if to prove her point, she melodramatically mimed zipping her lips. "Me and my big mouth. People are forever telling me, 'Steph, when you're in a hole, stop digging.' I just wish someone would take the bleeding pneumatic drill from me sooner, before I come out in Australia." She laughed self-consciously. Rachel could see that she was being genuine. She also realised how difficult it was for someone like Steph Haydock to acknowledge she'd over stepped the mark, let alone make an apology.

"Thank you." Rachel said, smiling in gratitude. Steph nodded, relieved that Rachel appeared to forgive her earlier outburst. She hustled out the room, teetering a little in her high heels as she went.

Rachel turned to grab the receiver once more, checked Adam's number and began to dial.

***


	9. Chapter 9

Things Move On

Part Nine

The process of agreeing Ian's responsibilities had been, so far, easier than expected. His expertise and passion for teaching meant that Rachel could rely on him to do an effective job. She had spoken to Adam over an hour before; he had known instantly, when she passed on Steph's information, where Jamie would probably be. This has immediately put her mind at ease

Although it was an afternoon in September, the day was a humid. Ian and Rachel, who had been trapped in her office for some considerable time, were eager to finish their meeting. The window was open; however, the room was gradually developing an uncomfortable, oppressive air. In an effort to remain cool, Ian had loosened his formal tie and Rachel had removed her jacket. They had only one remaining responsibility to iron out. Rachel explained,

"It would be great if you could work with the Key Skills group. Some of them, Bolton Smilie, Paul Langley, amongst others, have stayed on in the Sixth Form to do GNVQs. It's the first time we've had kids like that motivated enough to stay on and get additional qualifications." She raised herself slightly in her chair, eyes beaming with delight, pride evident in her face.

"Seems like someone did an excellent job with them in the lower school. I've checked out some of their results; I'm impressed with how successful the course is. Kids like that are usually long gone, even before their exams. Who do I speak to about schemes of work, stuff like that?" He looked at Rachel, pen poised, keen to take down all that she said. She bit her lower lip and raised her eyebrows.

"That," she said, "would be Eddie." She began blushing at the mere mention of his name. In a futile effort to conceal her embarrassment, Rachel stared down, picked up a stray elastic band and began twiddling it uneasily.

_God, what is the matter with me? All I have to do is say his name and I turn to a gibbering wreck._

"Oh," Ian replied, carefully laying down his notes on the desk in front of him. "Well, at least this time I didn't put my foot in it and criticise his work!" Rachel dropped the obsolete item from her hands, glanced up and grinned. Disregarding her outward appearance, it was all too obvious to him that his new boss was struggling to come to terms with the absence of the illustrious Eddie Lawson. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be able to sort it out." He added softly.

"I'm sorry; it's just that things were so hectic at the end of term." Rachel struggled to retain her professional facade. "There are quite a few things we didn't manage to sort out... It all happened so quickly..." She sighed deeply and quickly averted her eyes again. This time, she caught sight of the watch adorning her right wrist. Ian noticed a look of unease develop once more in the features of the usually controlled Rachel Mason. He assumed it was because the room was growing excessively muggy, their meeting had already lasted an age and she eager to wrap things up quickly. Meanwhile, Rachel flushed a deeper shade of red.

_Why the bloody hell did I wear this, today of all days? I wish I would just stop torturing myself. It's just a watch for God's sake. So what if it's from Eddie? It tells the time. I like it. Get a bloody grip woman. It's ridiculous. You're a professional, an adult, not some pining teenager._

Ian shuffled a little in his seat and Rachel became aware of his now discomfited appearance. Determined to avoid another conversation that would involve her previous Deputy, she rose from her chair to indicate the meeting was over.

"Why don't you leave it with me? In the mean time, have a chat with some of the kids on the course; you'll be pleasantly surprised at how keen they are."

Rachel made her way to the door and opened it. She was thankful of the tiny breeze that crept into the room. Ian, conscious it was time for him to depart, grabbed his notes and began to leave.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." He paused, close to her. "It will get easier you know. Trust me, I know." Bashfully, he ducked his head and left.

Despite her best efforts to repel her turbulent emotions, Rachel's eyes began to sting. Slowly, painful tears began to well. Leaving the door open, encouraging the ever increasing stifling air in the room to circulate, she almost stumbled to her desk and seized a tissue from a box. Shaking herself, annoyed and frustrated by her own weakness, Rachel carefully began to dab her eyes.

There was a gentle knock at the door. Sniffing hastily, she turned to see who her latest visitor was.

"Oh, Adam, hi! Come in." She blew her nose as gracefully as she could, hoping her usually immaculate makeup had not slithered its way down her face to make her resemble a panda. "Excuse me, must be hay fever." She added implausibly, fooling no one. Adam did not accept her invitation; he remained near the door, somewhat uncertain what move to make. He felt as if he was invading some private lair. His initially joyous demeanour fell way; he was now full of grave unease.

"Is everything alright?" He asked quietly. She looked at him confused, as if uncomprehending his concerns, and moved to take her seat behind the security of her desk.

"Everything's fine, like I said, just a bit of hayfever." She replied dismissively. Eyeing him somewhat frostily she asked, "Have you managed to find Jamie?"

Although not convinced for one moment that everything was as 'fine' as she was protesting, Adam smiled warmly again, indicating that things had been resolved. Walking confidently in to the room he announced,

"Thankfully, yes. The little bugger sent his mum a text message. She picked him up. He's been having a great time in McDonalds while we've been busy stressing about him." Rachel, who was still desperately trying to reconstruct her somewhat tousled appearance, distractedly returned Adam's smile. He discerned that it was perhaps not an appropriate moment to divulge the full details of his hectic search around Rochdale's least salubrious areas. "I've dropped him off at his foster home. I'll bring him back in tomorrow. We've agreed to set up secure, regular contact with his mum through his social worker, so we should avoid a repetition of today's antics."

Rachel was appreciative to hear that the latest edition to Waterloo Road was once again safe. In a less fractious tone, she said,

"Thank you...Thank you so much for helping to sort it out. One thing this place most definitely isn't is dull." Rachel's eyes resumed their usual, radiant gleam. She raised a hand to her neck, rubbing it gently in an effort to dissipate the tension that had been building gradually throughout the day.

Adam opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it again quickly, obviously deciding against saying what was on his mind. Rachel noticed the incomplete gesture. "Is everything alright? There isn't a problem you've not told me about is there?" She asked in alarm, hastily removing the hand from her neck. Adam clenched his fists apprehensively.

"Would you like to... do you fancy going out for a drink tonight...with me?" Even though Rachel had not yet accepted, he was gratefully relieved to have finally managed to blurt out the words he had spent the twenty minute drive to the school preparing. Rachel was astonished by the unexpected proposition. She eyed him thoughtfully, as if seeing him properly for the first time. A slow smile appeared on her face once more.

"If you'd have asked me that question three hours ago I'd have said no. But, do you know what? Yes, sod it; I would like to go for a drink." She replied assertively.

Rachel felt a fresh breeze stream in through the open office window. The oppressive heat was suddenly replaced by a cool, invigorating air. She ran a hand through her hair, glad of the release from the suffocating atmosphere she had found herself ensnared in.

***


	10. Chapter 10

Things Move On

Part 10

Rachel, with a leather bag in one arm and over spilling files under the other, awkwardly closed the front door. A vast, empty hallway stood before her. The friendless silence that had been greeting her for weeks embraced her once again.

Philip had lived with his aunt for over five months; she missed his elephant like footsteps clumping around, his abandoned school possessions left every day, without fail, by the front door. At the time, she had nagged him incessantly about the need to pick up after himself, the need to make less of a racket. However, none of his constant desire to create disorder and chaos in what had previously been a well ordered house seemed to matter now. He was back with his mother, where he ought to be. Meanwhile, Rachel was living alone in pristine isolation, longing company.

She walked in to the kitchen and carelessly dumped her belongings on the worktop. Filling up the kettle, she busied herself organising a much needed cup of tea. Glancing up at the clock she sighed; Rachel had exactly one hour until she was due to meet Adam at a local pub.

The day had been hectic; new staff to guide, missing pupils to locate and inquisitive colleagues to deal with regarding recent events. Although she had only just returned to work after a summer break, Rachel already felt washed out. The 'holiday' should have been the relaxing escape she had been hoping for, the one she and Eddie had planned together...

Eddie and Rachel were curled up on the sofa, a half empty bottle of merlot and two full wine glasses lay on the small table in front of them. Philip was upstairs in his room, grounded following his successful scheme to poison the school choir. Rachel was still somewhat shaken by the afternoon's revelation that her nephew had orchestrated such a heinous act. Her embarrassment was compounded by the fact that she had helped make the chocolate brownies that had resulted in such disarray. However, the biggest cause of her grief was that her nephew, the teenager in her care, had not for one second considered the dire consequences his actions would have, not just on the students but on her and Eddie.

Lying outstretched, her head resting on Eddie's gently rising and falling chest, Rachel's mind was still raging.

"What the bloody hell am I going to do with him Eddie? Honestly, what more can I do?" She toyed slowly with the buttons on his shirt as she spoke. Eddie, his arm wrapped securely around her, looked down and softly began to massage her shoulder in a futile effort to get her to relax. "I know some kids have been treating him like crap but Christ, if all the pupils used that as an excuse to get revenge, we'd have no one left by the end of the week." Despite Eddie's best efforts to soothe the tension from Rachel's taut limbs, he could sense her increasing frustration. "Why didn't he talk to me about it, about what he was going through? I could have done something. Sodding hell, I'm a head teacher and I can't even talk to my own nephew! " Exasperated, she looked up at Eddie longing for support, some words of encouragement that would wipe away the sense of complete and utter humiliation she was feeling.

Eddie disengaged himself from Rachel, leaned forward and retrieved the glasses of wine. Rachel sat up. Gratefully accepting the drink, she took a large sip. Eddie sank back on the sofa and looked at her sympathetically.

"Look Rach, I meant what I said earlier; this is in no way your fault. I know he's got issues but he needs to accept responsibility for his actions. You aren't to blame." He took a swig of merlot. She stared at him, still evidently unconvinced by his attempts at reassurance. "I don't know how you'll feel about this..." He paused and looked deeply in to her agonized eyes. "But this is what I think." Eddie replaced his wine glass on the table and shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat. "What I think is; we give Melissa another ring, assuming she is actually arsed to speak to us this time..." Rachel made an effort to interject but got no further than inhaling a sharp intake of breath. "We tell her what her son's been up to; tell her he needs her and that she has to get her backside back here to take care of him." Without looking to see Rachel's reaction, he leaned to pick up his glass once more and took another sip. "Then perhaps, if she does come for him, we can have some time to ourselves." His voice had become sharp and was tinged with bitterness.

It was the first time Rachel had seen Eddie like this. They had been together four months, and in all that time he had been nothing but supportive of her and Philip. He had done everything in his power to ensure her nephew had been included and not made to feel an imposition. Even as their relationship had developed into something passionate and serious, Philip had always been a priority. Rachel suddenly realised that in letting her anxiety for her nephew rule her life, she was pushing Eddie aside; he was the one who was feeling excluded. That was something she desperately wanted to avoid.

Rachel waited for him to finish drinking, took his empty glass gently in her hands and placed it on the table alongside hers. Smiling weakly over at Eddie, she inched closer to him and soothingly caressed the side of his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Her regretful tones instantly pacified Eddie's irritation. "We've not had much time together have we? Not just us. There's always been work, Philip, Melissa or something getting in our way. Sorry." Rachel affectionately turned Eddie's face towards her and he lowered his forehead to meet hers. "I'll try contacting Melissa again first thing tomorrow. In the meantime, your job Mr Lawson is to book a romantic week away for two, starting the day after the end of term." She beamed lovingly up at him, her warm eyes yearning for him to accept her offer of reconciliation. Overjoyed at hearing Rachel's plan, he broke in to a wide grin. Edging their faces closer together, they kissed, slowly, sensually, tenderly...

The eerie quiet possessing the house made Rachel feel increasingly forlorn. She wanted a friend to talk to, a companion to share her inner most thoughts and desires with. A conversation she had had with Eddie, soon after Melissa had disappeared from their lives, had been playing constantly on her mind.

_Eddie got together with Melissa because he didn't want to be alone anymore. I know exactly what he means. I don't want to be alone anymore either._

Taking the steaming cup of tea in her hands, Rachel looked up again at the clock on the wall; she had fifty five minutes to go.

***


	11. Chapter 11

Things Move On

Part Eleven

The pub they had agreed to meet in was not crowded. Although it had been renovated recently, many of the traditional features had been retained; it was devoid of quiz machines, snooker table and blaring music. Karaoke was a swear word. The usual after work drinks brigade had sauntered off home and the evening crowd had not yet emerged. The place was still relatively empty.

Adam stood at the bar, apprehensively sipping a pint of Mild, nervously waiting for Rachel to arrive. It was only just gone seven o'clock; he was determined not to believe he'd been stood up until it was eight. He had been there exactly nine minutes and thirty six seconds. The precision in the length of time he had been waiting was borne out of his ceaseless need to check his watch. This minute by minute habit he was forming only served to exacerbate his belief that there was no way on this planet that a woman like Rachel Mason would actually turn up for a drink with him. His phone was switched on; he half expected a call from her at any moment, making her excuses, claiming to be unavoidably detained.

When a flustered looking Rachel bustled in through the door a few moments later, he heaved a massive sigh of relief.

"Sorry I'm a bit late; the taxi didn't turn up on time." She rolled her eyes and smiled broadly in way of apology. Having not had much time to get ready, Rachel had decided that it was best to keep things on a very casual basis; after all, it was a drink in a local pub, not dinner at the Ritz. She had decided on a taxi at the last moment. She really did feel like having a few drinks after the day she'd had.

"Don't worry, you're not late; I'd not even noticed the time," he lied. "What do you want to drink?"He asked, keen to change the direction of the conversation in case she realised he was fibbing.

"I'll have a large glass of Merlot please." She gazed around the room and spied a vacant table in the corner near an unlit fireplace. "Shall I grab us that seat over there?" She asked. He nodded in agreement as he placed his order with the anaemic looking youth working behind the bar.

By the time he arrived with their drinks, Rachel had already made herself comfortable on a long pew like seat. Adam, wanting to maintain a comfortable distance, decided to sit on the stool opposite her. He was all too aware that he had seemed too desperate twice that day already and sitting next to her would only serve his paranoia that he was trying too hard.

"Thank you." Rachel said, swiftly picking up her glass and taking a substantial gulp. He pulled out his seat, sat down, and promptly took a similarly large drink of his bitter. "This is a nice place, not too busy thank heavens." She added.

"At least they don't have one of those interminable karaoke contraptions that most places seem to get in during the week to pull in the punters." He replied.

"God I hate them; my sister loves them. A few drinks and she's like one of those deranged X Factor contestants. I much prefer the peace a quiet you get in a place like this." Rachel explained.

An uncomfortable silence ensued. Both took another large drink from their already half empty glasses. Identical thoughts ran simultaneously through their minds.

_What the bloody hell am I doing? This is so awkward. All you're doing is having a quiet drink with another adult. It's not as if you've never been _out to a pub before with someone of the opposite sex.

Meeting each other's gaze, they giggled slightly, both a little embarrassed by their inability to find some common ground to talk about.

"I hate all this 'getting to know you' stuff don't you?" Adam asked. Rachel, glass in hand, nodded in agreement. "Right. How'd do you feel about the one minute Game of Life?" He suggested, eager to break the ice.

"Ok..." Rachel replied slowly, somewhat unsure. "I've no idea what it is though."

"I'll go first. I have to talk for exactly one minute about my life; it should really be called 'the Good, The Bad and The Indifferent' if you ask me." Rachel laughed a little. " Afterwards, it's your turn." Rachel eyed him guardedly. Her wine glass was nearly empty and, not having eaten that evening, she was already beginning to feel a little lightheaded. However, she immediately realised the implications of the 'game.'

_Shit. What do I do? How ridiculous is it going to look if I refuse to talk? If I do talk, what the hell do I say? The truth? I may as well just call this whole stupid thing off. I can either lie outright, about virtually everything in my messed up life, making the whole thing pointless, or, I can tell him the lot. Great way to ruin a potentially pleasant evening. Good one Rach._

Adam sensed that Rachel was reticent to join in. "Do you want to have a go? You don't have to say anything you don't want to." He assured her. Uncertain how she could decline to participate in such a seemingly innocent 'game', she took one final drink from her glass and stood up. Adam thought she was going to leave.

_Bloody hell, nice one Adam. It's not even been ten minutes and I've managed to scare her off. What the bleeding hell am I wittering on about? 'Game of Life? She's in her thirties, not her late teens. God, you are such a prat sometimes. Just talk to the woman like she's a human being._

"Let me get another round in. When I get back, you can go first. Do you want the same again?" Rachel gestured towards the pint glass Adam had raised to his lips; it too was almost empty.

"That would be lovely!" He answered, a little surprised that she was obviously going to stay, for a little while longer anyway.

***


	12. Chapter 12

Things Move On

Part 12

"Come on then, you go first," announced Rachel firmly as she placed two replenished glasses on the table and regained her seat. Adam looked a little astonished at her newly acquired assertiveness. In truth, Rachel was beginning to feel the side effects of the large amount of wine she had consumed in a relatively short period of time. The impact of alcohol careering through her veins was intensified by the fact that she'd not eaten anything since lunchtime; and even then all she had managed, thanks to Steph Haydock and her inquisition, was half a meagre chicken salad.

"Oh, right, OK." Adam replied, relaxing a little as he realised his 'Game of Life' proposal may not have been such an infantile suggestion after all. "Have you got a watch? If you don't keep time I'll drone on for hours, believe me."

Rachel smiled and raised both forearms slightly, revealing two bare wrists, to indicate she was not in possession of any such time keeping device. Just as she was leaving home, she had made the conscious decision to take off the gift Eddie had given her. She could picture it now, lying on the coffee table in the sitting room. It was the first time she had left the house without it.

"Nope!" She answered emphatically. "Can I borrow yours?" she enquired.

Adam removed his watch and placed it in the centre of the table. She picked it up swiftly in one hand whilst taking a sip from her large glass with the other. Adam, who was now a little unnerved by his own proposition, took a gulp of his pint.

"Ready...go..." Rachel declared unexpectedly.

"Hang on, hang on," he said, raising a hand to imply that he was not yet ready. Both of them burst into a peel of laughter. "Give me a moment to collect my thoughts. And a bit a Dutch courage." He took another hefty swig of his drink and placed it back on the table. Rachel, who was clasping the watch in front of her, eyed him keenly,

"Right... Are you ready now?" She asked in mock annoyance.

"Yep, I'm ready..." He replied giving a grimace. "Ok, you say when."

There was a few seconds silence.

"When!" Rachel proclaimed enthusiastically.

"Well, let's start with the basics shall we?" He said. Rachel, who recalled this was the opening line she had used on Jamie Blake earlier that morning, moved a hand to her lips to suppress her desire to speak. "Full name: Adam Bartholomew Brownlow." She looked at him, a somewhat horrified by his middle name. "I know, dreadful isn't it? I'm named after my grandfathers on both sides, just relieved Grandad Adam wasn't called Zebedee."

This time, Rachel could not conceal her amusement and she chuckled aloud.

"Born: November 5th 1962. So I guess I'm lucky my parents were not devout Catholic, otherwise I'd have been called Guido. That makes me 46. I'm an only child so I was suffocated by my parents' ridiculously high expectations" Without looking to observe Rachel's reaction, he continued rapidly, "The place, oh yes, well, that would be a village just outside Bristol. I was trapped there until I was 18 when I managed to escape my oppressive parents by going to university in Edinburgh, the furthest away I could get, where I discovered an interest in beer and dislike of study. I left with a 2:1 in Social Sciences and a wife." He paused and took a quick sip of his bitter."How'm I doing for time?" He enquired. Rachel, who had been watching the second hand glanced up to reassure him.

"Fine, you've got thirty seconds left." Rachel looked at him intently, a little awe struck at his ability to talk about his past so openly. Adam was pleased to see that his ramblings were not completely alienating her. Inadvertently, they found themselves staring at one another. It was just a few silent seconds. He found himself captivated by the powerful brown eyes that met his. Rachel averted her gaze swiftly to re-focus on the watch. Adam breathed deeply.

"Right, well, the wife soon became an ex when I discovered my passion for left wing politics and her passion for seeing other men, especially those who drive round in expensive cars and have degrees in accountancy." He feigned malice in his voice. Rachel, a wide eyed at his candour, stopped looking at the watch and focused, once again, on the man in front of her. She was about to interrupt. He raised a hand and continued, "No interjections allowed I'm afraid; that's the rules of the game."

She nodded in exaggerated resignation.

"OK. Twenty seconds left though..." she muttered slyly under her breath.

"Oh, erm. After such a devastating blow that, quite frankly, scarred me for life, I moved to London, Tower Hamlets to be exact. I loved it. I always wanted to do social work. I've done my best to avoid promotion to a paper filling office official. I was doing pretty well until last year when they wanted me to go for a senior position. I leapt at the opportunity to go back to grass roots and take a job with the LEA in Rochdale. I moved up here two weeks ago. And, here I am. How long left?"

Rachel, who had been listening intently, had completely lost track of the number of seconds remaining.

"Ten seconds..." she said unconvincingly.

"Oh God, what else? Erm,I love Led Zepplin and loathe reality television. I'm probably stuck in a bit of a time warp. I'm obsessive about my job and sometimes let it rule my life. No, let me correct that, it does rule my life. I'm presently single and I have no kids, other than the ones I work with on a daily basis. And...I'm glad you decided to come out for a drink with me." He paused. Rachel blushed a little at his final comment and returned to focus on the second hand that was slowly ticking away.

"Time's up!" Rachel announced, placing the watch down in the centre of the table and retrieving her glass of wine. Adam, slightly exhausted from his one minute of talking, followed her lead and took a much needed guzzle of his pint.

There was another few moments silence; however, it was not like the awkward ones they had experienced earlier. This time it was more relaxed and neither of them felt the unease they had before.

"Well, what can I say?" Rachel asked rhetorically. "Before you change your mind, when you hear my side of things, can I just tell you how glad I am that I accepted your offer, of coming out for a drink I mean." The alcohol surging through Rachel's body was beginning to override her senses. The emotional barriers that, under normal circumstances would have prevented her from speaking so guardedly were gradually, steadily eroding.

Adam beamed warmly at her.

"Good. I'm glad you're glad!" He replied. Rachel returned his smile. " Right, your go." And, mimicking the voice of a television game show host he continued, "Miss Mason, you have exactly one minute to tell me all about your life. Three...two...one...go!"

***


End file.
